Randal
Character Sheet This is a story all about how, this fox got interned to the bad part of town. I'd like to take a minute so just sit right there, and I'll tell you how I became a rogue to an dice game most fair. In the lewd world hall were we started it all. The Randal T. Assler's character sheet was finally made. Was it another clever ploy to get himself laid? No fuck that noise, this fox was in it to get PAID! Sitting back, relaxing, the conniving kunied rogue of a tod, hardly stuck out, and that wasn't so odd. With his years on the play ground with a disguise in hand, he was able to creep and sneak across the most of the land. Let's not forget the knife that was finely packed, for a sudden switched up, for rapt sneak attacks. All it took was one little glint of metal and a good line of sight, and he could send off majority of any weaklings, running in sheer fright. But then when day the guards showed up, both big and tough, and they incessantly demanded that the fox had had enough. Background: Sleuth - When you Stay Out of the Light, you cannot be detected by magic either. Stats (Table for stat conversion) Combat Stats Gear (You may put gear-related moves right beneath this chart) Alternatively you may just list your gear here: * Dagger (hand, precise, 1 weight) * Slingshot (near, can use common stones, 1 weight) * Commoner clothes (clothing, disguise as a local, 0 weight) * Garrote (hand, +2 piercing, stun, 1 weight) * Map of the city (0 weight) Universal Moves * Contained here Starting Moves * Backstab - When you attack a surprised or defenseless enemy with a melee weapon, you can choose to deal your damage or roll+DEX. On a 10+, choose two. On a 7-9, choose one: ** Their armor is reduced by 1 until the repair it. ** You create an advantage that gives +1 forward to you or an ally acting on it. ** You deal your damage +1d6. ** You don’t get into a fight with them. * Perfect Poise - You never lose your balance, even on a high wire, or fall without being pushed. If you are pushed, as long as there is something to break your fall, you can defy danger with DEX to use it and take no damage. * Trap Expert - You are always entitled to Defy Danger with DEX to evade a trap before it hits you, if at all possible. Additionally, when you spend a moment to survey a dangerous area or sticky situation, roll+DEX. On a 10+, hold three. On a 7-9, hold one. Spend your hold as you move through the area to ask these questions: ** Is there a trap here and if so, what activates it? ** What does the trap do when sprung? ** What else is hidden here? ** Is there a secret door here? * Tricks of the Trade - When you perform tricks of the trade, roll+DEX. On a 10+, you do it, no problem. On a 7-9, you still do it, but the GM will offer you two options between a cost, danger, and suspicion. Anyone who doesn't have Tricks of the Trade rolls for these moves with the usual stats.The following are your tricks of the trade: ** Pickpocketing ** Lockpicking ** Disabling traps ** Concealing ** Wallclimbing ** Sprinting ** Escaping Restraints * Skill Monkey ** Appraise - When you examine something, you'll get a rough idea what of it's worth. ** Hide - When you hide in dark places, you cannot be seen or heard. ** Intimidate - When you are aggressive towards a weakling, they must obey or run. ** Scrutiny - When you make eye contact, you'll know if they're not telling the whole truth. * Civilian Cover ** The Smell of Sorcery - When you discern realities or use trap expert, the GM will also tell you what the closest magical effect or source is, if it’s within sight or scent. * Criminal Record ** Two more Skill Monkey skills Sex Moves * Trapped! - When you reveal a sexy surprise, roll+DEX. On a 10+, the recipient is totally surprised and defenseless, easily set up for your next move. On a 7-9, the surprise only lasts for moments, granting you +1 forward against them. On a miss, you're the one surprised! * Surprise Backdoor - Backstab can be used a sexual attack, as appropriate. Increase their lust instead of reducing their HP. Advanced Moves * None yet Misc. Powers * None Story Moves (You get these moves from plot advancements) * Move (How you got it) * Move (How you got it) Category:Characters